dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Armaments of Palutena
These are the Weapons that Pit Uses during the Underworld Wars and fights with the Aurum and Forces of Nature. Each weapon is a specific type that ranges from its Melee and Shooting. There are nine weapon categories: Blade, Club, Bow, Orbitars, Claws, Palms, Cannons, Arms and Staffs. After the war with hades Ended, Palutena allowed Jexi to keep a majority of the weapons in the ships armory. But only a few select members of the team have specific weapons they use in combat. Blades Rainbow Blade- The signature weapon of Rainbow Dash. Its shape, like all blades is similar to that of a Gunblade like Leons. The Rainbow Blade’s Design features all seven colors of the rainbow and fires rainbow colored shots. Gaol Blade- A blade forged from the same cursed material as Dark Lord Gaol's armor. While it has the most powerful ranged attacks of any blade and its charged shot has a strong homing ability, these attacks move slowly. Burst Blade(former)- While the Burst Blade has lower attack power and has the shortest range of any blade, it also fires multiple bullets at once, giving it a wide attack. Its ranged attacks have a strong potential of nullifying incoming fire. First Blade- Entrusted to Pit, this blade is just one of a new breed of armaments that combine close-quarters combat with ranged proficiency. The First Blade is well balanced in usability and strength, making it the perfect beginner's weapon. Aquarius Blade- The Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Aquarius. It uses extreme pressure to change water into an impossibly sharp edge. Its charged shot pushes enemies back as it damages them, and its melee attack can freeze foes. Wielded by Sonata Dusk, she can use it in tandem with her hidden water abilities, which were unlocked after her Siren Gem was shattered. Dragon Blade- The evolved form of the Burst Blade, it was created by the infusion of Natsu's Fire Dragon slayer Magic, now giffing it an appearance of an actual fire dragon. Includes the ability to produce powerful flames as well as cleave through flames. Bullet Blade- This old-school weapon uses magic to fire a hail of explosive steel bullets. The Bullet Blade doesn't have much in the way of homing ability or melee attacks, but its shots are just as strong over long distances as up close. Viper Blade- A blade said to have been forged from the scales of a thousand venomous serpents. It's one of the few weapons that inflicts poison damage. Users of this blade should soothe its dark, nightly rattlings with gentle caresses. Aurum Blade- The Aurum mimic every aspect of the worlds they conquer, from creatures to vehicles to weapons. Dyntos crafted the Aurum Blade by reversing this process. It charges quickly and fires shots with a high homing ability. Paluntena Blade- The rare example of a weapon ordered by Palutena. While its charged shots have a strong potential of nullifying enemy fire and its continuous-fire dash shots travel fast, they aren't very strong. However, its dash shots have great range. Samurai Blade- The Samurai Blade is a powerful copy of a legendary sword whose curved blade was devastating in close combat. While this blade improves quickness, it has weaker ranged shots and takes time to charge. Royal Blade- Once the heirloom of a royal house, this blade has since been worn by time and neglect. Its most powerful shots are those used during a backward dash, making the Royal Blade perfect for a hit-and-run strategy. Crusader Blade- The horizontal stock crossing the barrel is packed with a substance that generates this weapon's wide-ranged shots. These shots have the strong potential for nullifying enemy fire, and the weapon's weight makes its melee attacks powerful. Optical Blade-Despite its lightness, the extreme heat this glow-in-the-dark blade generates has the ability to cut even through steel. It also has the longest range of any blade and has charged shots that grow in power slightly at long distances. Arms Party Cannon Arm- Just like its namesake suggests, this weapon takes the form of an Arm with the attachment of the go to accessory Pinkie never leaves home without. Its capable of firing powerful shots with great knockback, and sometimes fires confetti for a quick party mood. Taurus Arm- The Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Taurus. The two horns deal the most melee damage of any arm. While its ranged attacks are big and powerful, they have weak homing ability and limited range. Kraken Arm- Fashioned after the Galactic Sea's greatest monster, this weapon fires slow shots that feature large, hooking homing trajectories. It also features a strong melee attack and midrange performance. Phoenix Arm- Modeled after the Phoenix, this arm features a unique continuous fire that travels twice as far as its charged shots. The charged shots set foes ablaze, while its continuous-fire attack launches blade feathers. Bowl Arm- This weapon was designed to look like a decorative bowl and curiously fires off bowls and toys. While it seems like the Bowl Arm would be a fragile sort of weapon, it actually has potent charged shots. End All Arm- The End-All Arm is the be-all arm for malicious decimation. Though it takes a long time to charge, its continuous fire is deadly, particularly when fired during a side dash. However, it does slow the user's movement somewhat. Upperdash Arm- The Upperdash Arm is outfitted with a disc-shaped device that fires ring shots. Its backward-dash charged shot can lift foes into the air. While its regular melee attacks are weak, its melee dash attack deals massive damage. Electroshock Arm- An arm that fires bursts of electricity. Its charged shots expand as they travel, dealing a quick round of damage and inflicting paralysis. And its melee strikes send the foe flying backward, so get in there quick with your combos. Volcano Arm- The Volcano Arm uses geothermal energy for ranged and melee attacks that can set foes ablaze. Though limited in distance and long on charge time, it's a good pick for close-quarters combat. Bomber Arm- The rapid burning fists this weapon fires swerve sharply toward the foe. Though its continuous fire is weak, its charged shots are not, and it charges more quickly than any other arm. However, its range is among the shortest of any weapon. Claws Cancer Claws- The Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Cancer. Their melee attack packs a mighty wallop, and their charged shots can temporarily hover near enemies. They also give users a speed boost during continuous-fire attacks. Viridi Claws- Claws that are as beautiful and deadly as Viridi herself. Their shots feature a strong homing ability and can maintain continuous fire for long periods. Charged shots fired by the Viridi Claws paralyze foes one-third of the time. Pandora Claws- These claws are based on the spirit form of Pandora. Their backward-dash charged shot creates a barrier that offers good defense in Together mode. Their third melee strike can knock enemies into the air. Try using a backward-dash attack as foes fall. Hedgehog Claws- Inspired by hedgehogs, these claws charge quickly and provide a large speed boost to users. While they lack homing ability and have a low attack power, their rapid fire shoots a ceaseless barrage of projectiles. Stealth Claws- Forged in darkness and wrapped in the bandages of mummies, these claws are nearly invisible, so the targets of its fast fire may find it hard to find out exactly who is shooting. The claws do have a lower melee power, however. Wolf Claws- These wolf-themed claws set foes they strike on fire, dealing additional damage. Unfortunately, this flame ability limits the weapons' range. Their charged dash shot has a homing ability, something rare among claws. Raptor Claws- Claws that let wielders go all 65 million BC on enemies. They feature strong melee and ranged attacks, although they have a slow charge time. Wounds received from these claws are so brutal, they often refuse to heal. Bear Claws- These claws are like a bear's, with melee attacks among the most devastating of any weapon. Their ranged shots are strong but have a short reach. If you can get up close, your foes won't know what hit them. Beam Claws- The Beam Claws feature an extremely long attack range, comparable to that of bows. Their shots travel fast and don't lessen in strength over distance. However, they possess a weak homing ability and have a lower attack power. Bows Sagittarius Bow- The Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Sagittarius. Its shots can pierce through multiple opponents, making it a great choice when outnumbered. Though it takes a long time to charge, it makes up for it in high damage and shot speed. Diamond Bow- No one couldve guessed that Rarity was an excellent Archer. A high damaging bow of its class, this suits her perfectly. When one shot is fired up into the air, its brings down a hail of arrows. A single shot can easily pierce hard armor as if going through jelly. Its has the hardest arrowheads so far. Aurum Bow- A bow created using Aurum technology. Rare among bows, its continuous-fire dash attack unleashes a barrage of multiple shots. Though it has good range and great homing ability, its low attack power makes it better at a distance. Palutena Bow- Painstakingly crafted by Palutena herself, this bow's shots gain speed the farther they travel. Though its standing shots are weak, its dash shots are mighty. So keep moving, and don't leave yourself open to counterattacks! Phosphora Bow- A bow crafted from Phosphora's scarf. Its charged shots tend to hit enemies, even when fired aimlessly. Although it lacks in power, its shots have the ability to paralyze foes. As a bonus, those who use it are graced with lightning-quick speed. Darkness Bow- The Darkness Bow is shrouded in mystery. Its ranged attacks are powerful, and it even excels as a melee weapon. However, it comes up short in terms of homing ability and charge time. Angel Bow- Based on the god of love, the Angel Bow fires shots that relentlessly pursue their targets. However, they travel slowly and are not particularly powerful. Multiplayer opponents can easily dodge its shots when attacked head-on. Meteor Bow- The shots fired by this weapon have the longest range of any bow. While its charged shots are large and travel fast, they don't have much homing ability or power. Compensate for this with its heavy homing continuous fire. Silver Bow- Prototype of a bow designed by Palutena, it's the only weapon of its type whose shot power is higher at close range. Also features a relatively high firing range and homing ability, making it a solid choice for skilled users. Clubs Bloomberg Club- Applejacks favorite tree now has a new use, whacking enemies. Shaped like a hard tree trunk, it can send enemies flying with one swing. Its shots Apples out of it that pelts enemies as well as make a nice apple orchard. Capricorn Club- The Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Capricorn. Its spiraling charged shots lack range, do less damage as they travel, and don't cancel out other shots. However, these shots do move fast and have a super fast charge time. Hewdraw Club- This club fires blade blasts and flame breath like the beast himself. Its charged shots have an extremely long range and high homing ability but are somewhat lacking in damage. Its melee attack also packs a mighty punch! Magnus Club- Designed to look like Magnus's sword, this club is at the top of its class in melee power and even boosts the speed of its user! Its shots barely have any range, making it the rare weapon exclusively suited to close combat. Aurum Club- This club has charged shots that have limited range and lack homing but are large, making it harder for targets to avoid them. It can also shoot through obstacles, and its shots have a strong potential for nullifying incoming fire. Halo Club- This lightweight club shoots halos for its ammunition. Unlike other clubs, the Halo Club's charged shots can paralyze opponents. However, it has a low attack power and is particularly ill suited for melee attacks. Earth Maul Club-The Earthmaul Club has a longer reach than any other weapon, its charged shot traveling up to 126 m. This is roughly three times the range of the First Blade. Its backward-dash charged shot reflects off walls. Ogre Club- The club used by Dark Pit in his battle with Pit beneath the temple in Chapter 6. Though its charged shots are slow and easily dodged, this super brutal club has the most powerful melee attack of any weapon. Atlas Club- Unlike most clubs, the Atlas Club allows users to run quickly while using it. Its shots don't pass through obstacles, but its dash attacks travel fast with a high homing ability. A club that handles more like other weapon types. Cannons Poseidon Cannon- Even though this weapon is twice Marucho’s size, it doesnt stop him from using it. Imbued with just a fraction of the sea god's strength, the Poseidon Cannon fires rippling, water-like shots that entangle enemies and smash them with the force of a flood. Its rapid fire blasts enemies with a veritable divine water cannon. Twinbellows Cannon- Inspired by the most dreaded mutt in the Underworld. Fires a flame stream that roasts nearby foes. Its backward-dash charged shot creates explosions that detonate near the area they're fired, making them great for close combat. Leo Cannon- The Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Leo. Shoots incendiary bombs that can send enemies flying, then explode behind them for extra damage. This attack can be difficult to land, making the Leo Cannon tricky to use. Cragalanche Cannon- A cannon made from pieces of Cragalanche. The rocks it fires have massive destructive power. But, being rocks, they lack speed and their explosions are relatively small. Fireworks Cannon- A cannon inspired by the tubes used to launch fireworks. It features a strong homing ability, fast charge, wide explosions, and the ability to knock enemies into the air. On the downside, its attacks lack in power and range. Predator Cannon- This cannon raises movement speed and has the strongest melee attack of its weapon type. Upon exploding, its shots deal repeated damage, and its backward-dash charged shot fires an arcing shell that descends on the foe. EZ Cannon- Cannons fire powerful shots one at a time. Bristling with energy, their volatile volleys explode on impact. The EZ Cannon is a standard version of this armament. While balanced in most respects, its bouncing shots do have a strong homing ability. Orbitars Gemini Orbitars- The Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Gemini. The standard charged shots they fire travel straight, then break suddenly toward their target. This makes the wielder of such orbitars extremely hard to predict in Together mode. Arlon Orbitars- Inspired by Arlon the Serene. But unlike Arlon, this weapon is far from invincible in combat, featuring the longest range of any of the orbitars. Its continuous fire unleashes a stream of the chakrams used by Arlon. Aurum Orbitars- These orbitars were built by literally combining members of the Aurum forces. Their continuous fire unleashes a narrow beam that is limited in range but travels so fast that targets have little time to dodge. Guardian Orbitars- These orbitars specialize in defense, for their charged shot raises a shield that has a strong potential of nullifying incoming fire. After throwing up this shield, users should switch to continuous fire as their main method of attack. Fairy Orbitars- Tired of pixies asking you to listen? Try these spritely orbitars on for size! They charge quickly, allowing for consecutive charged shots. Their greatest feature is the ability to confuse enemies. Centurion Orbitars- Modeled after Palutena's rank-and-file soldiers, these orbitars fire shots that arc like arrows in flight and are powerful at close range. Their backward-dash charged shots fire centurion-knight shields, and their continuous fire has a long range. Palms Virgo Palm- The Zodiac Weapon Bearing the Sign of Virgo. Features the longest firing range of any palm, and its shots grow in size as they travel. While lacking in power and homing ability, its backward-dash charged shot creates a useful defensive wall. It was originally a default weapon for Fluttershy, but after All Mights Intensive training, it has evolved into something new… Virgo- Solely named after the name of its previous form, this is the evolved form of Futtershy’s weapon. While she is not used to fighting, this weapon can be very useful when the need arises. It can create chains of energy to bind opponents. Viridi Palm- Created by and requiring total devotion to Viridi, this palm excels at landing consecutive hits, with the damage it deals depending on where it strikes the target. Shooting from a distance will help improve its accuracy. Great Reaper Palm- The Great Reaper Palm uses the power of the Great Reaper to summon Reapettes that hound targets. It takes a while to charge, but unique among weapons, its attacks have the power to halve the foe's maximum health. Aurum Palm- Produced with Aurum technology, the Aurum Palm has almost no homing ability, making careful aim a must. Its high energy output means it charges fast, allowing users to fire off charged shots at a rate of one per second. Burning Palm- Shots fired from the Burning Palm set enemies on fire, dealing extra damage. It has the strongest melee attack of any palm, although it features a long charge time and short firing range. And after the battle, it makes a mean BBQ. Violet Palm- Palms are equipped on the wielder's arm like a tattoo, drawing upon the user's own vitality to fire a barrage of homing shots. The Violet Palm is an average example of this weapon type, with great rapid fire but basic range. Ninja Palm- It doenst take a genius to know that this weapon is the mainstay for the Ninja Bakugan Brawler, Shun Kazami. A weapon with the soul of a dark assassin. It has a short charge time, fires fast-moving shots, and boosts speed and agility. It even excels at melee attacks! On the other hand, it lacks in power, range, and homing. Cursed Palm- A nefarious palm imbued with foul magic. It fires powerful cursed shots that travel slowly and lose strength over time, yet still relentlessly pursue their targets. And the Cursed Palm's melee attack is devastating in its own right. Staffs Twilight staff- Whenever the other worlds Twilight decides to come through the mirror to visit and kick ass, this is her weapon of choice. This alicorn based weapon fires bolts of powerful magic that may even come from Princess Twilight Sparkle Herself. Scorpio Staff- The Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Scorpio. Its high-speed shots often inject poison that does damage over time, with a duration and probability based on attack type. While it has a short firing range, it boosts its user's speed. Thanatos Staff- Modeled after Thanatos, this staff features a magic scarf wrapped around a piece of bone. Its continuous fire produces a stream of bats, and its backward-dash charged shot conjures a giant skull that hovers in the air. Dark Pit Staff- Staff used by Dark Pit when he hides in Chapter 6. The staff's charged shot does four times the damage at its longest range as it does up close. Continuous fire is also powerful but lacks size and range. Insight Staff- Staffs have long attack ranges with shots that generally get stronger the farther they travel. They're weak in melee combat, however. The Insight Staff is a well-balanced choice for learning this type of weapon. Rose Staff- The Rose Staff is the product of a desire to combine beauty and lethality. The brambles it fires have exceptional attack power but travel slowly. On the plus side, this weapon charges fast, compared to other staffs. Orb Staff- The Orb Staff's jewel raises its melee power. Its shot strength doesn't vary much, making it effective at any range. And while these shots lack in damage, distance, and knock-back ability, their large size makes hitting foes a breeze. Category:Weapons